


Bounty’s Heart

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam is a dick, Angst with a Happy Ending, Exes, F/F, Mild Depiction of Violence, Shit gets real gay, Yangst, bounty hunter AU, reference to alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Years after Yang has her heart broken by her college sweetheart, she finds that fate has very different plans for them...Much to her dismay.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 11
Kudos: 259





	Bounty’s Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clayishh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clayishh/gifts).



> Happy birthday, you little shit 💛

“... you’re fucking with me.”

“Nope.”

Yang looked up from the folder in her lap to stare up at her Uncle Qrow, narrowing her eyes as the man leaned back in his seat and smirked at her. Yang slowly returned her gaze to the folder and snorted. 

_ Wanted, Dead or Alive;  _

_ Blake Belladonna. _

_ Reward: 5000 lien. _

“Of course she ended up on a wanted list.” Yang sighed, a muscle in her jaw twitching at the sight of a familiar face in the mug shot. A woman her age stared back at the camera, one brow quirked upwards smugly as she smirked at whoever was taking the photo. “She never could stay out of trouble during our college days.” 

“Kiddo, she took the phrase “bad girl” and turned it up to a hundred.” Qrow said with a short bark of laughter, his red eyes watching Yang like a hawk. “If I recall, you used to be into that.”

“I did but that’s ancient history. She fucked off to God knows where and I got over it like a functional adult and became a bounty hunter.”

“Yes, because drinking yourself stupid for six months is  _ so _ functional.” Qrow said dryly, giving Yang a hard look. He sighed heavily, leaning forward on the desk in between them and let his expression soften. “Look, kid. I’m just worried that giving you this contract is just going to hurt both you and the case. You can’t let your emotions get the better of you here, Xiao Long. If you take this case, I need to know that your head’s in the game. We can’t afford to have you slip during a mission again.”

Yang flinched, her left hand grazing across the metal of her right as she recalled the day she woke up to see that she was one arm down, with more than one bullet hole in her chest. “I’ll be fine, Qrow. I’ll bring Blake Belladonna in, get the cash and we’ll be rolling. Easy as pie.” She ran her gaze back over that achingly familiar smirk, remembered her voice and touch, how everything had felt so right once upon time with her and she clenched her left fist before looking back up at her uncle with a determined set to her jaw. “So… who’s asking us to track her down?” 

“A man named Adam Taurus. He’s her parole officer and he wants you get her back before her next hearing. His papers are on the folder too.”

Yang nodded once, raising herself to her feet and snapping the folder shut before placing it under her arm. “Tell that parole officer that he’ll have his client by the agreed date. See ya later, old man. I’ve got to get to work.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just make sure to steer clear of alcohol, would ya! That girl messes with your head enough as it is.”

“You’re one to talk.” Yang muttered as she left the office, folder tucked under her arm as she made her way out to her car. She fell into her seat with a grunt, running her hands through her hair irritably. “What the fuck have you gotten yourself into this time, Belladonna?” Yang said softly, a part of her hating how her chest twinged with painful worry. She didn’t care about Blake anymore. She  _ couldn’t  _ care about Blake anymore. 

But then… she supposed that it didn’t really matter. Blake’s parole officer had put a mark on her and it was Yang’s job to bring her back in, whether she liked it or not and she hadn’t missed a mark since her accident five years ago…

… she sure as fuck wasn’t about to start just because her ex was her newest target.

* * *

“Hey, Sun.” Yang drawled as she sat at the bar in front of her high school buddy, smirking when he turned around with a start, his blue eyes lighting up as he vaulted over the bar and pulled her into a tight hug.

“Yang! Dude! It’s is awesome to see you!” Sun laughed, pulling back and punching Yang in her shoulder before giving her a stern look. “Also, sorry. But your sister threatened to stab me in my throat if I so much as  _ let _ you look at alcohol so I can’t serve you anything.”

“Chill, man. I’m not here for a drink. I need information.” Yang assured, sitting down beside Sun at the bar and leaning in so that only he could hear her. “Look, here’s the deal; I know that you’re still friends with Blake. I need to know where I can find her.”

“I’m not-“

“Don’t try to lie to me. I need to find her. She’s in a shit-tonne of trouble and I need to get her ass to her parole officer. Blake did a really good job of cutting everybody off… everybody, except you.

“Not for lack of trying.” Sun snorted, crossing his arms over the bar and leaning on it, his monkey tail twitching lightly. “But I had to make sure she was okay.”

“No point in following somebody that doesn’t want you, Sun. She made her decision.” Yang said, her mouth twisting into a deep frown. “Now tell me where I can find her.”

“Look, I haven’t spoken to the woman in months. She said that she had a lead on something and needed to chase it. She booked it out of here before I could stop her. Said something about how had to go back to roots to get answers. You know how cryptic Blake could be.”

“I thought that I knew a lot of things about Blake. Turns out… I was wrong.” Yang said, far more softly than she would have liked, her chest twisting in a way it hadn’t in years. She inhaled deeply and stood up, knocking her knuckles against the countertop as she went. “But I  _ do  _ know where she’s gone. Thanks, Sun.”

“Just… be gentle with her, would you? She’s not like your other marks, Yang.”

“I know.” Yang said quietly as she walked away, a crease forming between her brow as she spoke. “That’s exactly why I need to find her before somebody else does. The last thing I want is for her to get hurt.”

Yang exited the bar and raised her aviator glasses, placing them over her eyes as she made her way to her car, the next part of her mission clear as day;

Book a ticket to Kuo Kuana.

* * *

“Yang? Oh, sweetie, it’s so good to see you after all of these years. Did you get my care packages?”

“Hey, Kali.” Yang smiled warmly as the Belladonna matriarch pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tightly before pulling away and clearing her throat. “Is Blake around? I have urgent business with her.”

“She’s down on the beach, actually. But would you like something to eat first? You’ve come such a long way!”

“No thank you, Ma’am.” Yang decljned politely, turning to head towards the beach, her heart racing in her chest as she realised just how close to her goal she was. “I really need to sort this out.”

It didn’t take long to find Blake. Her presence had always stood out to Yang like a sore thumb and soon, Yang was plopping herself down beside her and leaning back on her hands, biting her lip at the sharp intake of breath that Blake took.

“Yang?”

And  _ God.  _ She was as beautiful as the last time that Yang had seen. More so, even. More mature. She still wore a leather jacket, one that Yang instantly recognised as her own and that fact alone made her swallow hard. “So you remember my name? That’s something at least.” She drawled lazily, staring up at Blake impassively as she turned to look at her with wide eyes. “Your parole officer wants you to come in.”

“Parole officer? What- I don’t  _ have  _ a parole officer. My lawyer handles all of that shit.” Blake said, her expression twisting into one of confusion, her amber eyes narrowing slightly as Yang sat up. “Wait… why were  _ you  _ sent?”

“It’s my job to bring in troublemakers like yourself.”

“You’re a bounty hunter?”

“Yup. Life’s pretty good. I’m happy with my lot in life. Can’t say the same for you, though.” Yang sat up and gave Blake an odd look, confusion crossing her own features. “And what do you  _ mean _ you don’t have a parole officer? I’ve got his papers in my bag.”

“His- fuck.  _ Fuck!” _ Blake hissed suddenly, her ears pinning back as her skin became pale, her hand running through her hair anxiously. “That  _ mother fucker. _ Please tell me that his name isn’t Adam Taurus.”

“Yeah. Why?”

“That bastard’s no parole officer.” Blake said with a shaky laugh, covering her mouth as her leg began to shake nervously. “He’s smart and sly, but he’s not a parole officer. He must have faked those papers.” Blake muttered to herself, brow furrowing. “That means he knows I’m onto him. He needs to get rid of me before I get this story out.”

“Yeah. No. I’m sorry. What the hell are you going on about?” Yang asked, feeling bewildered as Blake grabbed her bag and climbed to her feet. “Where are you  _ going?” _

“Look, I know that you have no reason to trust me. I fucked you over and I hurt you. But I need your help.” Blake said softly, biting her lip as she stared down at Yang pleadingly. “Adam Taurus is not who he says he is.”

“Can you prove it?”

“Yes.”

Yang knew that she was asking for trouble. She knew that she should have just thrown Blake over her shoulder and made her way back to Vale so that she could wash her hands of this situation. But something in Blake’s gaze told her that it would be the wrong thing to do. So she took a deep breath and stood, crossing her arms and giving Blake a stiff nod. “Fine. But if I find out that you’re lying to me, I’m dragging your ass on the first plane back to Vale.”

“You won’t have to.”

* * *

It took several hours for Blake to explain everything to Yang. As Blake told her how she had met Adam during her junior year of high school, Yang felt her heart sink. With each new piece of information that Blake revealed, Yang slowly began to understand why Blake had always been so distant with others. Why she had been so scared when Yang had tried to get closer to her. 

“So… this Adam Taurus guy was the leader of the White Fang. You dated him for a while and he treated you like shit so you eventually left but he  _ really  _ didn’t like that. You go to college and everything is great until he comes back and threatens everything that you love and you decide to go all lone wolf to take his ass down.” Yang muttered as she looked at the compiled evidence on Blake’s laptop. “That about cover it, hun?”

“That is the short version of it, yes.” Blake said quietly from where she sat across from Yang on her bedroom floor, her fingers running through her hair anxiously. “What are the chances that you’re the only bounty hunter he sent after me?”

“Zero. He put out the call to every agency in every city, Blake. Any bounty hunter with a clear schedule will probably be hunting you down.”

“Shit.” Blake breathed out slowly, her throat bobbing as she swallowed. “Fuck. Okay. I need to get to Atlas. Get this evidence to a reporter there and then…” Blake blinked for a moment, before a bitter smile crossed her face. “Pray, I guess.”

“Yeah, good luck with that. I know you can fight, Belladonna, but I’ve met some of the people that are going to be after you.” Yang said roughly, her heart twisting painfully when Blake flinched.  _ ‘So much for not caring.’  _ She thought to herself dryly. “Which is why I’m going with you.”

“Wait… you’re  _ what?!” _

“You heard me. It sounds like this prick has a lot to answer for and I can’t morally take you back to him. I have my issues with you, sure, but I’m not taking you back to somebody that’s going to hurt you.” Yang said, looking away from Blake, as she took a moment to consider the situation. “I’ll escort you to Atlas but by no means does this mean that I forgive you. We are  _ not _ friends. This is just the right thing to do.”

“Understood, Yang.” 

Yang sighed as Blake took her laptop and began to pack, moving as quickly and nimbly as she always had. She meant it when she told Sun that she didn’t want Blake to get hurt. Knowing that a madman was after her, Yang didn’t have it in her to just leave Blake without somebody to watch her back.

Whether she liked it or not, they were going to have to work together.

* * *

“Weiss, I  _ told  _ you that I’d get you evidence and I have it. Yes, I know. We both a lot riding on this but I  _ promise  _ that it’ll work out. Yeah, talk to you later.”

Yang sat across from Blake on her bunk. They had been riding the Argus Limited railway for some days now and it was as painfully awkward as Yang had suspected it would be. Currently, Blake was pacing back and forth, muttering under her breath angrily.

_ ‘Huh. She still scrunches up her nose when she’s mad.’ _ Yang thought to herself, shaking her head to clear the nostalgia. Now was not the time to let the past dictate their present.

“Not long now.” Blake said quietly to herself, her gaze becoming distant as she looks out of their window at the passing scenery, her cat ears pressing against her hair. “Just a few more days and he’s done.”

  
  


“Blake.” Yang winced when Blake flinched, turning to Yang with a start, eyes wide with a deep seeded fear. Yang cleared her throat, nodding towards Blake's bed. “What happens after you get that information to this reporter?”

“Adam’s past is revealed and he gets what he deserves. Simple as that.”

“And if he reveals yours? You could be up to your ears in shit.”

“That’s a risk that I have to take. He’s hurt so many people. He’s a harbinger of destruction. The sooner he gets taken down, the better.” Blake’s voice was tired, drained. As though her tank was running on empty and Yang felt a sharp pang as she watched Blake look back towards the window, a forlorn expression crossing her face. “He’s been chasing me for so long. I just want to put an end to it.”

“Right.” Yang said stiffly, biting her cheek. It hurt more than she expected to see Blake so clearly suffering. Maybe Qrow was right. Maybe this was a bad idea. “Still know your way around a switchblade?”

“Of course I do.” Blake scoffed, crossing her arms and glaring at Yang, her amber eyes burning gold. “What do you take me for?”

“I don’t know. I’ve been wrong about a lot of things when it comes to you. Why wouldn’t  _ that  _ be any different?” Yang said unthinkingly, her chest twisting guiltily as Blake flinched again. She let out a soft, frustrated sigh and reached into her leather jacket pocket and pulled out a familiar switchblade; one with a black handle engraved with flames. She still remembered the day that Blake gifted it to her.Yang swallowed thickly and looked up at Blake. “Heads up. Use this if you have to.”

“You kept it?” Blake said wonderingly, ears pinning flat against her head as she caught the knife and examined it, a pained look entering her eyes that gripped at Yang’s heart.

“It’s a good knife.” Yang said nonchalantly, her heart twinging at the way Blake’s shoulders slump, a resigned look entering her eyes. “Plus… those were some better times.” 

Yang tried to ignore the way her stomach fluttered when a hesitant light entered Blake’s eyes, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards as she agreed. Yang watched as Blake effortlessly twirled the blade around her fingers, leaving Yang just as spellbound as the first time she saw it. Her fingers were deft and strong, perfectly controlling the blade and making it do  _ exactly  _ as she asked. She remembered the way Blake had looked up from their college dorm room floor and caught sight of her stare. She remembered the way Blake’s eyes had widened in surprise before shifting to something far more dangerous, her lips curling upwards into a knowing smirk as Yang had swallowed thickly, her eyes darting from Blake’s fingers to her mouth and back again before Blake stood and made her way over to her, blade falling forgotten to the floor as Yang and Blake fell into one of their beds in a tangle of limbs, lips seeking skin as clothes were quickly discarded...

“Excuse me.” Yang muttered roughly, quickly making her way to the bathroom and locking the door, ignoring the confused look on Blake’s face. She splashed her face with cold water, biting back against the sting of tears in her eyes. So many years later and Blake still had her ensnared. Had she ever truly gotten over her? “Fuck.” Yang hissed, running a frustrated hand through her hair. 

Closure. 

That’s what she needed. Maybe by helping Blake with her goal, she could finally find a way to let go of her. To forget her. To move on…

Once and for all.

* * *

“The next man that touches me is getting his fingers snapped. I don’t care that they have a job.”

Yang snorted as they traversed through the Argus airport, hands shoved into the pockets of her jeans. It had been hell getting through security but the important thing was that they were through.

“Yeah, well, I don’t think that’ll help you out here. You wanna get to Atlas? You might have to behave for once.”

“You know I never behave.” Blake murmured, glancing around them cautiously, her tone low and distracted as her ears swivel for any sounds out of the ordinary.

Yang froze, hissing a breath through her teeth. She knew Blake hadn’t intended for her voice to drop, for her distracted words to send a flood of memories flooding through Yang once more. Memories of locked classrooms and stolen moments in janitor closets. Memories of sneaking beneath the bleachers at football games and hiding away from their friends at college parties, lips locked and eager hands exploring sensitive skin. 

“Yang? Are… you okay?”

“”’m fine.” Yang said roughly, voice uneven as she tried to push away memories of Blake’s mouth on her lips, her jaw, her neck… 

“You don’t seem fine.”

“Nice of you to care about someone other than yourself for once.” 

Yang regretted the harsh words as soon as she said them. Blake’s eyes widen in shocked hurt, her ears pinning flat against her head as she flinched away from Yang, her jaw tensing as she looked away. She watched as Blake set her shoulders and walked ahead, body coiled and tense. 

“Fuck.” Yang breathed, as she reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration and exhaled slowly. She can’t keep letting the hurt of the last affect her. She can’t keep lashing out. It wasn’t fair to either of them. She knew that.

But seeing Blake, hearing her voice, watching the way she moved… it was like an old, smouldering ember had been set alight once more and if Yang was being brutally honest with herself…

It terrified her. 

* * *

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

“What now?”

“Weiss can’t meet me until tomorrow. Apparently something came up.” Blake’s voice was tense. Whether that was from the situation or because she was talking with Yang, it was hard to tell. “She’s renting two rooms for us at a local motel. She’ll meet us tomorrow and  _ then  _ this whole ordeal will be put behind us.”

Yang nodded and soon, she was running a quick check over Blake’s room, making sure that there are no weak points. When she turned around, Blake’s was walking out from the bathroom, dressed in an oversized shirt and shorts, shaking her hair out. It made Yang stand stock still, breath trapped in her chest as she stared. Blake had always been so effortlessly beautiful, more so now than ever before.

“Everything good?” Blake yawned, stretching to get rid of any lingering stiffness in her back and revealing a toned stomach beneath her shirt, muscles tensing and flexing and captivating Yang. “Yang?”

“Stop.” Yang growled low in her throat, chest tight as Blake stared at her in confusion. “Stop doing this to me.”

“What? What, pray tell, am I doing?” Blake asked, irritation finally crossing her features, directed at Yang for the first time. “In case you haven’t noticed, sunshine, I’m just standing here.”

The old nickname struck Yang like a suckerpunch and before she could stop herself, she marched forward and trapped Blake against a nearby desk, hands resting on either side of her hips and bracing herself on the edge of it. “I was over you. It took so fucking long but I was _finally_ _over you._ ” Yang’s voice wavered, and she dug her fingers into the wood of the desk, watching the way Blake swallowed hard, her eyes darting down to Yang’s lips. “But here you are and guess what? I’m back to square fucking one.”

“I never wanted to hurt you.” Blake said softly, too softly, her fingers curling tightly into Yang’s jacket as though it’s the most natural thing in the world, even after all their time apart.

“Don’t. Don’t use that voice on me.” Yang hissed, stepping close and boxing Blake in with her hips. “I’m fucking pissed at you. You don’t get to use that voice on me.”

“You’ve got a lot of things to be pissed about. What exactly is it this time, Yang?” Blake finally snapped back, her eyes narrowing, burning gold, and her ears pinning angrily. “You didn’t have to come, you know. You could have just left me. Do to me what I did to you.”

“I don’t want to get back at you.”

“Then what the fuck  _ do  _ you want?!”

“I want you out of my head.” Yang growled again, or tried to. It came out closer to a whimper, a soft plea, as a lump formed in her throat, making Blake’s eyes soften. “I want to forget you. I want you to stop reminding me of what we had.”

“Yang-“

“God, can you just- stop making me want to kiss you.” Yang’s mouth was near Blake’s, their harsh breaths starting to mingle now. 

“I could say the same about you.” Blake’s voice was rough and uneven, her cheeks flushing as her fingers curl even tighter into Yang’s jacket. “Do you really think that I didn’t miss it? That I didn’t think about you every fucking day and night? I still remember you. I still  _ know you. _ ” Blake’s hands pressed against her collar, seemingly unable to help herself as she nudged Yang’s nose with her own, her hips pressing against Yang’s own firmly. “Your voice, your body, your taste…”

“Fuck. You.” Yang huffed, surging forward and kissing Blake firmly. She felt her gasp against her before Blake responded, her lips pressing back against Yang’s with equal desperation. A soft, almost embarrassing whine escaped Yang as Blake cupped her jaw, angling their heads to find a better angle for them both as her teeth grazed Yang’s bottom lip. 

Despite the heat of the kiss, when her hands moved to Blake’s hips, they remained as soft and gentle as Blake’s own hands were against her jaw. Somebody let out a whimper as the kiss became softer, though Yang didn't quite know who it was. They broke apart, panting as they gaze at each other with wide eyes before Blake moved again, kissing Yang’s lips, her mouth and her jaw. Yang closed her eyes tightly as Blake kissed her neck, pulling a low groan from her, before returning back to her mouth and kissing her far too tenderly, with far too much care. She could feel the sting of tears in her eyes, feel the way her heart fluttered and her stomach jumped as Blake gently stroked her cheeks and sighed into her mouth. It hit Yang like a truck. Why she’d been so irritable with Blake. Why she couldn’t shut out their memories. Why it was goddamn hard to stop herself from kissing her…

She had never gotten over Blake. It was a lie that she told herself until she believed it. In reality… Yang Xiao Long was still in love with Blake Belladonna.

With a gasp, she pulled away from Blake on shaky legs, bringing up a hand to touch her cheek and frowned at the sensation of tears. She glanced up and watched the concern flicker across Blake’s face. “I have to go. Early start.” She rasped, eyes burning as she turns away from Blake and all but ran to the door.

“Yang! Yang, just wait!”

Yang ignored her and made her way to her room where she slammed and locked the door, leaning against it heavily and falling down to the ground slowly, tears falling harder and faster as a small sob ripped its way from her chest.

Yang loved her. Yang still fucking loved her and that means that Yang was totally fucked.

* * *

It was three am when a gunshot rung out through the motel and Yang bolted upright, staring in horror at her door.

“No. Nononono.” She muttered, quickly grabbing her gun, and running to Blake’s room. She could force herself to live without Blake in her life… but the idea of someone hurting her, even  _ killing  _ her, made anger boil beneath her skin. 

She slammed through Blake’s door and felt her heart twist violently at the sight of Blake standing against a wall, blood pooling from a wound on her hip that she tried to cover. A tall man with bat wings was in a similar shape, blood pouring from his shoulder and various cuts on his face as he pointed a gun at Blake. Blake stared back, ears pinned and lips parted in a feral snarl.

“I’m not going back to that bastard.”

“Then you’ll die.”

Yang moved quickly, raising her gun and shooting the man as quickly as possible, watching him crumple to the floor with a pained scream as the bullet blew out his knee cap. Blake stepped forward quickly and, despite her pain, kicked the man’s temple, rendering him unconscious. Yang ran to her side and caught her just as Blake collapsed, slowly lowering her to the floor and pressing her hand against Blake’s wound as the sounds of sirens blare in the distance.

“Hold on, Blake. We’re gonna get you help.” Yang said breathlessly, heart in her throat as Blake looked up at her through tears. “Hey, no. No, you’re gonna be okay, alright? I’ve got you.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Blake gritted out, her chest heaving with a small sob. “I never- I never wanted to leave you. I-“

“Shhh. Save your breath. Okay?” Yang soothed, unable to stop herself from pressing her forehead against Blake’s. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“Yang? No matter what happens… get that evidence to Weiss Schnee. Please.” Blake’s voice was weaker now and Yang feels panic rise up in her throat like bile. “Not- not for me. You don’t owe me a damn thing. Not after I hurt you. But-“

“I promise. But you gotta fight, Blake. You’re gonna be fine but you gotta hold on.” Yang didn’t care how much of herself she’s giving away. How much of her pride and heart she’s letting Blake see. 

She couldn’t. Not when Blake was bleeding out in her arms. 

“Blake? Hey! Wake up. You gotta stay awake for me. Blake? Blake!”

* * *

“This is everything?”

“It is.”

Yang stared down at the much shorter woman, dressed in a pressed, white and blue skirt suit. Her hair was in an asymmetrical ponytail, her blue eyes staring into Yang’s soul.

“And Blake couldn’t make it because…?”

“She got shot trying to get this shit to you.” Yang said, her chest twisting painfully as a lump forms in her throat. She cleared her throat roughly and watched as a look of shock and concern flickered across Weiss Schnee’s face. “She’ll be fine. But she’s gonna be in a lot of pain.”

“I see. Send her my thanks and my apologies.”

“Will do.”

The two shared a final, awkward nod and Yang finally was able to return back to the hospital and sit by Blake’s side, watching over her as she sleeps.

* * *

“Holy mother fucker.”

Yang’s eyes snapped to Blake’s face and watched as pained confusion crossed her face. She let out a relieved sigh and inhaled deeply, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat. “‘Bout time you woke up. I was starting to get worried.”

“Ugh. Not gonna die until I see that fucker put in jail.” Blake muttered, a pained whimper leaving her as she shifts. “Fuck! God, this  _ hurts.” _

“Yeah, getting shot will do that to ya.” Yang murmured, watching as Blake looked up at her, her expression unsure. “So… mission accomplished. Schnee has the evidence and will be putting it out there. Taurus will be getting what he deserves and you’ll finally be safe.”

“I… guess that means that you’ll be leaving soon.” Blake’s expression fell and she looked away, setting her jaw in that way that Yang  _ knew  _ meant that she was holding back tears. “Thank you. For everything.”

“I was just doing the right thing.”

But as Yang made to stand up, she glanced up at Blake and felt her heart twinge at the expression in her eyes. Her chest grew tight and she realised... she couldn’t let this opportunity slip away. She just couldn’t.

“Do you  _ want _ me to go?” Yang asked quietly, tilting her head as Blake’s eyes flick towards her.

“It doesn’t matter what I want.”

“It matters to me. It’s  _ always  _ mattered to me.” Yang’s voice was gentle and firm as she reached out and took Blake’s hand gently, knowing full well that she might just be setting herself up for more heartbreak. “What is it that you want, Blake?”

“You.” Blake finally admitted, closing her eyes tightly as tears began to pool down her cheeks. “But I know that you don’t- I made my choice and I have to live with that.”

“Then let me make mine.” Yang murmured softly as she gently turned Blake’s head to her and brushed her lips against hers softly, pausing as she gasped. “I never stopped loving you and God knows that I tried. But I couldn’t.”

“You… still love me?” Blake whispered in disbelief, staring up at Yang in shock. “You… still want me?”

“I do. I can’t… can’t walk away without- without at least  _ trying,  _ Blake. You came so close to dying and I just…” Yang paused, swallowing thickly before making her choice. “If you want this… then I want to try to make it work.”

“I love you too.” Blake whimpered, reaching up to weakly hold Yang’s jaw. “I never stopped and I won’t leave. Not again. I promise.” She reaches up and kissed Yang gently, full of the same old love that Yang remembered from their college days. Perhaps… even more.

It was in that tiny hospital room that Yang Xiao Long handed her pride and her heart back over to Blake Belladonna, giving her another chance to completely destroy her…

“I know you won’t.”

But looking into Blake’s gorgeous amber eyes, Yang knew that, even though they would have to work together to heal from wounds both new and old, Blake  _ would _ keep her promise this time.

That alone was worth more than any reward that the bounty hunter would ever receive.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
